My eight weeks with you
by Loreechan
Summary: Gabriella's mom is remarrying and it turns out to be to Troy's father..  can she stand the two months being together?


**Sunday… 09:00**

***blink* *blink***

I blinked a few times. I looked at the small table beside my bed where my alarm clock supposed to be on. But it wasn't there, or I'm not fully awake yet. I threw my fist over my eyes. "Oh!" I gasped and sat up, more awake now. I looked at the table beside and saw nothing except the table. I frowned in confusion and looked around me. There was nothing inside my room now. O_o what the…?

I jumped out the bed, ran down to the living room where my mother was usually at, panicking.

"Mom! OH there was a thief inside the house!" I screamed out, still panicking.

As I reached the living room I saw my mom standing. "Calm down Gabriella." She turned around gave a gentle smile.

Ehh… calm down? How can she say to me to calm down when everything was going weird!

I tried to ask in a casual tone "Mom what is going on?" as I looked around to see a lot of boxes on the floor. My mother faced me. She had a smile on her face but clearly it was fake. I started to get worried, I knew something was going on and I was pretty sure it wasn't good and the very point was, it connects to me too. My mom knew I was going to burst out any second so she tried to calm me.

"Why don't you drink something first, dear?" she offered kindly and sweetly. She gave me a glass of water; I took it from her and gulped it down. Why was there a glass of water in the living room? Maybe I should go back to bed then later I'll be awake and realized that this was a dream and my morning will turn out like the other days I had. However, that was just my imagination. Mom grabbed my hand and forced me to sit with her on the couch.

Her eyes turned to the direction of the boxes then right back at me. "You do see those, now do you?"

I just answered with a nod. But it still made me confused. I had a lot of question floating in my head ready to be answered, but I tried to pick the most reasonable one.

"Mom, there's something you're not telling me, now is there?" I hold her hand. She looked down at it. "Mom?" I repeated mildly. Looked like she thought about it for a while then finally looked up. Her words came out stammered "Yo..Y..you..see my..dea..r." she was feeling guilty so much I could clearly see that. I felt that my breathing became uneven. This must be very bad because my mother never hide anything from me or my sister. Now, maybe this was happening because mom loaned a great price of money and couldn't pay it so where moving and giving this house as a payment. Then, I have no where else to live in. this wasn't happening right? I'm only 18. I still have a lot of things I wanted to do.

My thoughts were interrupted as mom continued with more confidence. "What I'm trying to say is.." I felt my heart would stop when I hear the things that never wanted to hear, even if I'm way over reacting.

"I have a relationship with someone for over a year now." She gave me a serious look before I could say anything, afraid I would think that she was joking.

Those weren't the things that I never wanted to hear but it seemed like that wasn't a good thing too, I was so very sure, I could sense that.

Mom was already forty-four, but still popular unlike me that I'm not even twenty yet I only had a few boyfriends.

I squeezed her hand. I gave a wide smile, even though I never thought of having a new father but if it made her happy I was fine with it. But having a new father, for me, wasn't a great idea at all.

My father left us when I was little, he had a new family, before I never understand what really had happen. But I could still remember that day clearly like it was only yesterday. The day he left, he left mom sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. It took me a long time to get her sit on the chair. I placed a plate of food in front of her but she never touched it. That time me and my little sister couldn't anything except stood around, we were too afraid to say anything to mom because there was nothing except tears continued to ooze down her face. It took us along time to get her do what she usually does. After a long time we finally did. I couldn't help but smile with those memories. They weren't happy ones, even if it hurts inside I always smile when remembering those. If I could go through that why wouldn't I at this one? So I gave me all and smile serenely. I could see light sparked at her eyes.

She smiled back and started. "I'm so happy to see you smile brightly my dear"

"Of course ^0^"

"I getting married to that man in 2 months, that's why I want us to move and live with them for that matter of time" she informed me.

OoO! WTH! As soon as she finish that last statement. I quickly absorbed what she meant, and obviously there was no time to be dense -_-^. But… hmm… I think I was forgetting something. Hey! I hadn't even brush my teeth yet! I suddenly stood up without thinking and prepared to go but stopped myself. Then looked at mom who had a very confused and worried written all over her face at the same time. I thought of a reason for my sudden actions.

"Mom, what exactly are you saying?" I understood her clearly, I just. Well…I can't think of a reason now. That question just came out of my mind.

"I want to have a new husband. I wish you'd understand that" she explained.

"Understand…" I whispered. She heard it and looked up. "Understand what? You're going to have a new family. A new husband and children. But before you do that can I ask you, are you going to throw me away along with Gerlyn?" I managed to say it with more volume and made it sound so painful.

There was no way I'm accept that fact! I wanted to scream out loud so badly, tell her what I was thinking but that would upset her = =^.

I didn't sit back beside her nor go anywhere I just stood there, waiting patiently but I didn't think it would last long enough to control my temper. Good thing she started "I would like you, no, I mean us to stay with them for a while."

"I want to stay here" I disagreed. I walked away without glancing back at her but I did hear her call me once more. "Gaby!" was all I heard. I got inside my bedroom and shut the door loudly. I looked around my room, there was nothing much left.

Do I really need to move out? Even though I hated my own father for doing such a horrible thing to us. I still want to have only one father even if he left us.

Someone knocked at the door. Well, I know who was knocking anyway. I didn't need to say come in. She led herself in anyway and sat beside me.

What should I choose… to give mom the happiness she lacked for so many years or to have my own happiness.

My high school life was great. I had such lovely friends, I was the school rep. and not only that I'm the most famous female through the campus, I'm one of the best in class, everyone knew me, I was the school cheer leader and most of all the guy admire me and Harry, the person I loved but we weren't together was in that school!

I turned to face my mother's face. Her face wasn't happy at all; she must have been very upset to what I have done. I didn't want that to happen. So I made a choice, I decided to go for her happiness instead of mine. I just smiled at her and she hugged me. After a few minutes I broke the hug.

"What if I don't get along with him?" I asked doubtfully.

"Don't think that, you'll get along I'm sure of it"

I looked at her; I could clearly see that she was happy. I had a dull look on my face in return. I couldn't put a happy face. I just didn't want to.

"Mom, what is it like there?" I asked.

"Very lovely, even better than here, and we're going to move there today ^_^"

"Today? O_O" I exclaimed, while eyes went wide.

She never thought of giving me a chance of saying goodbye to my friends, neighbors TOT or was it just mom never paid attention to me? Or maybe because she just didn't care.

I needed to think of an excuse fast. Luckily, I was and still am very clearly.

"Why don't you ask Lyn first? Maybe she won't agree" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Lyn is learning in Paris."

Then if I was in Clover and came back home with nothing and no one in it and they had a new family to be with without telling me, would I be glad to what mom decided?

She interrupted my thoughts "I already ask Lyn and she's fine with it"

I pursed my lips, Lyn was my younger sister; who's learning in Paris but she had the news before me, who's living here with mom. This was the worst! Oh! I couldn't believe this! But I knew I had to face it anyway for her sake.

So I decided to ask more about the place we were going to live in.

"Where is the place exactly?"

"It's pretty far away from here; I want to leave memories behind"

"If so, then I have to wake up early to go to school"

"Oh, well, ^-^, I already transferred you to a new school near there"

"WHAT! O[]O"

Transfer… was the last thing that I wanted to think about.

"I thought about it, dear. It's not going to be a good idea if you continue to live there while study here." She told me.

So my thoughts were right, mom never really considered what I wanted and needed. Having a new father, family, house. That was a lot of things already. I also had things that I wanted.

Once we move, I never will be nice to that guy who was going to be what I call 'Father'. I will make him hate me so that mom will change her mind to marry him.

Hahaha ^O^ this was going to be fun!

**11:00**

I sat, folding my arms across my chest while watching outside where were suppose to go. There were a lot of trees around.

Hmpft… I was wearing a pink dress, -_-^^ I wanted to go crazy. My mom picked it up for me; this was the first time since I was 8 years old. This was more annoying that I thought it would be.

Finally my mother stopped the car. We arrived in front of a huge estate. I'd to admit it was very pretty, with European style and stuff. I'd always thought our house was big enough but if you compare it to this... well, you know the answer +_-! I acted like 'I don't really care' but I was starting to like the HOUSE. Mom said it has it's own swimming pool and a large front yard, which I already saw and the same for the back yard. The house must have cost millions.

The house looked perfect.

But so what! Don't they dare think that because the house was grand and I will change my mind... I sighed, fine I'll admit, I'll rank my new soon-to-father 0.2 out of 100 -_-! hmph!

Mom got out of the car, the same time two figures came out of the house. There was a guy who looked like he was around my mom's age. I knew, this was him, and I was starting to hate him already because he was going to take my mother away from me... then mom will probably love him more than she loves me... I really think that what's going to happen.

My mother came to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Hello, This is Gabriella, my daughter." She introduced me to them. I folded my arms to my chest.

"Hello Gabriella. I also want to introduce my son to both of you." He said with a bright smile. My eyes widened, Son! Please Don't tell me the person next to him is your son!

I glared at the guy next to him that had the same expression like I did.

"My son, Troy." He introduced his own son.

My mother greeted him and he just smiled. What a fake person. I just stood there, there's no way I was going to greet him first.

I'll admit this Troy does have an attractive figure.

It was a silence for a moment, my soon-to-be-father was the one who broke the silence.

"Why don't we carry the things inside?" He asked.

"Wait," I stopped them. "Can I ask what is your name?" I asked him. His face was confused. I was proud to say the next thing I wanted to say.

"So I can call you by your name correctly." I explained. I grinned. Mom shot me a stop look, but I ignored her. I smiled at him.

"I'm Jack, can I call you Gaby?" Looks like Mr. Bolton wanted me to get along with him. Hmpt! Like I would.

"I would prefer to be called Gabriella, Mr. Bolton." I smiled once more, a fake hearted smile. I also wanted to say that 'Don't ever call me Gaby, only people who are close to me can.'

I noticed his son, Troy was it? Had a smile tugging in his lips. I didn't care.

I leaned my back at the car and just stood there. Mom and Mr. Bolton went back and forth from the car to the house carrying our things.

"Gaby don't be like this." My mother pleaded.

"Like what mom?" I asked innocently.

Why don't mom say the same to that Troy who was doing nothing as well.

But after a while Troy walked behind the car and helped to carry things. He must have seen mother upset with me, so he decided to help to look like a good kid to them.

"I'm feeling sick, I'm going to sick in the car." I called out to my mom.

I sat inside the car. I turned the aircon high. That was the only thing I could. I looked out and saw mom's face, she was upset, really upset. I shrugged. I pulled out a book to read. I looked out the window again and saw mom laughing with Mr. Bolton. They're having so much fun. I feel like tears forming. How could this happen?

*knock *knock* I looked at the person knocking the window. It was none other than Troy. He was chewing a gum. I wish you swallow it and stuck in your throat.

I rolled down the window. "What?" I spat bitterly.

"Aren't you suppose to helping?" I looked at his father.

"I don't want to help." I simply said then rolled it up, but his hand stopped it.

"You are so selfish." He told me.

"The selfish ones are our parents." I told him back. "They are. But I love my father so I'm doing this for him."

I was about to say something but he continued, "I'm only going to give him 2 months to be happy, I'm not going to let him marry. So why don't you do the same for your mother?" He asked with a serious tone.

What he said irritated me. How dare he? Don't he notice I'm doing the same.

I glared at him to get lost. But he didn't like he was waiting for me to say more.

"You're more lucky because you don't need to be away from everything you had before." I rolled it up and I didn't care if his hand will get squished. But he pulled it out.

Maybe he realized that it's true.

Chapter 2

**MONDAY 11.20**

Well yesterday was fun, not! But I'd got to say that yesterday afternoon was interesting to get to know Troy more, or get to know what expressions he have,.

_Flashback._

_After every single thing of our things was finally inside the house, and I'd already got to walk around the house, I told my mom that I was going to look around outside for a bit. so that I'll be familiar with the surroundings,. and I also wanted to avoid Mr. Bolton's face along with his son Troy._

_I walked around for a little while, the breeze was so cool and I felt good, happy in a way, because I was able to get out of there. I hate the loving aroma that was in the air. It's utterly unlikable. I looked around me; there were lots and lots of maple tree._

_I miss my friends; I wish none of this happened. I wish this will all disappear and I would be awake, even though this moment, just this moment is enjoyable because of the scenery._

_I let out a terrible sigh. For mom's happiness I have to endure this, for even just a while. I had to do this for her._

_I walked and walked, but I've got a feeling like I was walking in circles, because I think I already passed the house with yellow gate,_

_I frowned, great, now, I think I'm lost. But who cares, I'm not an idiot I can ask for directions._

_I walked, until I reached a pond. The sun was setting and I could see the light flashing in the water. Maybe I should go back even if I don't want to. Mom's probably worried. but then again, I didn't want to be involved with the love aroma there, I wonder how that Troy can. Maybe I shouldn't worry much about it but I didn't think that was such a great idea._

_After for like an hour I finally decided I should go back, it was already dark, as I was about to turn around I felt a hand on my shoulders, I quickly prepared my legs to kick the person who touched me but that person spoke up so I stopped what I was thinking of doing._

_"You're mom was looking for you," I turned to be face to face, with one of the people I hate, or nearly hate, Troy._

_I answered back, "Just tell her, I don't want to go home yet." I spoke bitterly but tried to keep it casual._

_"Why are you being difficult?" He asked completely irritated,. He frowned at me, does this guy have some matters to pretty ladies like myself?_

_I decided to change the topic because I really didn't know how to answer his question._

_"Can you really accept it? me being in your house. And my mom is marrying your dad, and most importantly you going to be my brother." I asked._

_"Of course I can't, that's why I already told you this morning I'm only going to let him happy for two months, then done." He answered and retell seriously._

_He continued. "And you will need to move out from my house, even if you would like to stay there but I'm going to throw you out." That g\blue orbs of his glared at me._

_I snorted. "Oh? Is that so?"Really, now, did he really think I would like to be in his house?_

_"You don't need to throw me. 'cause I'll be more than glad to get out of your life and your home." I spat._

_"Good that we have the same thing in mind." He smirked._

_I didn't want to have the same thing in my mind to a person like you._

_He turned around and walked to his bike, which I only noticed now, I raised my eyebrows weren't he suppose to take me back so why was he going to go back alone, looks like he changed his mind._

_I knew why he was going to ride his bike home alone, he wanted me to suffer walking,,, he really wasn't a gentleman, hmpt! I'm good at walking! i wanted to shout out._

_I stared at him riding away. He looked back at him while riding. I hope that there's a rock infront of you! so I can steal his bike. Hahaha._

_Then out of the blue, my hopes came true, he was going to fall, but before the bike did, he jumped out of it, cause him to fall but not badly. He sat a meter away from the bike, I hurried to get there. I took the bike and jump on it, "I hope you won't mind." I acted sweetly, but deep inside me I was laughing like hell!_

_I jumped to it and started to paddle, but without saying, "See you at your house, Bye bye." I kindly said._

_I paddle fast so that he won't be able to run after me. I heard some shouting behind me. Hahahaha, serves him right for not treating me so well._

_End of Flashback._

And when he got back home, his expression was very strange that it made me think that was he been harass by me? There were also dark aura around him, and also after we ate dinner last night made by Mr. Bolton. I went straight to my new room that was arranged by mom and Mr. Bolton.

I looked at the room I was in right now, even though my old room wasn't as big as this one , I wanted my mom to know that I'd like to have a smaller room so that I didn't need to walk far to get something. There's nothing in the room that I liked except the new bed and the walk in closet. Mom must have liked it here. She was enjoying herself and me being miserable,. Yet, I didn't want to be selfish as well.

I stood up from the bed. I sighed, if the only thing I had to sacrifice was moving here then I won't have a problem with it, but transferring as well! I'm in my Senior year yet I need to transfer.

I sighed again, and went to the bathroom the get ready for today.

I walked downstairs to the dinning room.

"Gabriella," someone spoke from behind. This voice belongs to a person I am not very fond of.

Oh come on! Isn't it Monday? Wasn't he suppose to go to work or something. I turned around to see him caring food, I stepped back so he can walk in. Mr. Bolton placed the food on the table then pulled out a chair for me to sit in while giving a warm smile. 'Oh no I won't!' I yelled inside. There's no way I'll be glad to eat your cooking, even how delicious it looks.

I ignored him, "Where's my mom?" I simply asked.

A wide smile planted on his face, "She's around the back." He answered, that smile was ruining my morning.

I didn't return the smile. "Can you tell her, I'm going out?"

"Do you want a driver?" He offered still having that smile, it was getting creepy for me.

"No, thank you, I want to do something myself, I hope you won't interfere." Mr. Bolton flinched at what I had say, he looked almost angry with upset mix in it, I kind of regret what I said because it was rush, but I washed away that regret in an instant. I turned around and prepared to walk out of the door, I heard him sighed.

As I walked out. My eyes caught something pink, it was that brat Troy, he was playing basketball by himself on the court. He noticed that I was walking his way or it was more like I was passing by, he stopped playing and stared at me, his eyes were looking from toe to head, it was like he was analyzing me for a second then quickly avoided me.

I smirked; he won't be able to say anything to me, specially when I looked this perfect specially today.

He shot the ball, "It doesn't look good." He mumbled without taking a glance at me.

Wait.. What did he just said? Doesn't look good? I, Gabriella Montez doesn't look goood! What the hell! This Bastard really what to mess with me, if I wasn't in a hurry of going I probably going to punch this bastard in the face! How dare he say that it doesn't look good to someone like me! I ignored this asshole completely and started walking out.

**13.30**

I sat quietly in a restaurant. The atmosphere was very nice, but it didn't help me feel any better. I sighed. All my friends were having a good time. They were so happy. At that moment I realized something. What exactly would happen to me after this? I questioned myself but I really have no idea what will happen to me.

"Is something the matter Gaby?" A paused. "Or is it that your flirting skill doesn't work anymore?" The blue haired friend of mine, Aquarius asked. I frowned, as if someone wouldn't actually fall for my charms. I ignored her.

"I have something important to announce." All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Aries, my best friend and who was sitting grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a confused look. Harry who was sitting beside me did the same thing. I took a deep breath. "I'm handing my position to Aries." I announced loud enough for every one of them to hear. They gasped. "What?" some people asked at the same time. I felt Loki squished my hand gently. I moved my head to face him; I could see the shocked yet worried in his eyes.

Gemi was the first one to ask something. "Why are you handing it to her?"

I looked at Gemi who was sitting next to Mini. "I'm moving away so I'm transferring." I felt like tears about to fall, yet I forced myself to smile at everyone. What shocked me was everyone seemed to be having a sly smile but trying so hard to hide it, except for Loki and Aries that was. "Oh. Okay." someone simply answered. Just that? Then they continued having fun. Neither Aries nor Harry let go of my hand. Aries patted my hand under the table, comforting.

**16.00**

I felt a light buzz coming from my bag that was resting on my lap. I opened it and took out the thing that was buzzing. I checked the caller I.D. It was none other than my mom. "Gaby...It's time to go."

"Can I please stay a little longer?"

"Gaby, please it's getting dark, and you're not used of going home from a far place, I don't want you to get loss." Her tone sounded so worried. "Fine, I'll go home now." I mumbled. I sighed again, great. Darn! I was old enough not to get loss. I put the phone back to my bag and was about to stand up and leave when I a hand on my wrist, it was Harry''s. I looked down, worried was written all over his face.

"Harry?" I mumbled softly.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, with such small volume that it was bearable to hear, his voice was still soft, and this wasn't his usual self. I nodded anyway, I was worried as well, and he was acting quite strange. "Take care on your way back." I didn't say anything in return just gave out a smile.

I walked out of the restaurant but not straight to the main exit, I needed to go to the toilet first. I was about to open the door and go inside when I heard a familiar voice, "Gaby is moving out." Oh, so they were upset, they just didn't want to show it earlier. I really love you guys, should I go in now? But wait, I should let them cry for a lil bit.

"That's good cause' I'm tried of seeing her face all the time." Someone else's voice continued.

My eyes widened, what! I was about to go in when I stopped myself. I wanted to go inside to confront them but I knew the best thing to do is just listen first.

"I don't even get it why she became the school cheer leader." a voice snorted, her then full of despite.

"Did you that Taurus the guy you like so much, has the hot for Gaby that's why."

I stood still, I couldn't just believe this, how could they say that. I loved them so much, all of them. I never thought of anything bad to them.

Oh no! I passed the position to Aries, she get hated as well, what should I do? Should I take my words back or let it be that way? But if they tried to hurt Aries I'm going to beat the crop out of these girls.

I going to get back on those girls, I'm going to put their pictures without make up on the internet! I smirked evilly. If they hate me so much I will definitely hate them back! But why was my heart feeling so crumbled. I guess deep inside it hurt so much.

**18.30**

I finally got home. I spotted that Troy still playing basketball, this morning he was wearing with a shirt on, now he was half naked. Woah! His body was really well build, with a six pack, broad shoulders and muscular strong arms, and to add that he's sweaty and stuff. I kept staring at him, it was weird, even though I'd been with lots of guys before, he's kinda different, he's so sexy and hot, if he's not the son of Mr. Bolton and the one who actually told me that I was selfish then I would have been flirting with him already.

My train of thoughts were stop when I notice that he stopped playing and now staring at me.

"Were you playing all they?" I asked, trying to keep my tone casual, honestly I really didn't know what to say. He didn't say anything, he just kept staring, not to mention staring at my long creamy legs, I smirked. See no one can resist my beautiful figure.

"Hey how long are you going to stare at me?" I asked, still grinning. His eyes widened then turned his head to gaze to his left, its clearly that he was pretty flushed. How cute, he knew how to be embarrass. I giggled. And went in the house without saying anything else to him.

During dinner, Mr. Bolton suggested that why don't I go with Troy to the new school I was going to transfer, I answered that it was really necessary but mom insisted, so I couldn't say no. Damn, and with Troy of all the people we just might start a riot tomorrow since we don't like each other and with him wanting to kick me out of his house, yeah, we might actually start. Then later that time, Troy complemented the food, saying 'the food is great mom' he actually called my mom, MOM! So I did the same when I finished eating I told them I wanted to get some rest and added, 'that you for the food mom and Dad' I say Troy frowned from the corner of my eye. Hahaha!

As I was about to go up the stairs a hand stopped me, it was none other than Troy Bolton. Mph! What does he want now. "What now?" I asked annoyed.

"Why did you call my dad, dad?"

"The same reason you call my mom , mom." I simply answered and went to my room.

This chapter wasn't much.. I'm running out of ideas, well yea.

I hope I'll be able to update a new one =)


End file.
